Summer Sunshine
by maplexsyrup
Summary: Claire has to take a Foodsafe course to get a summer job. "Who said Foodsafe was boring? Claire had a feeling it was about to get interesting..." Oneshot. Clairington.


Claire stepped out of the gold Ford Taurus, and walked across the front lawn of Briarwood Academy. It was still the perfect emerald-green shade it had been in June, although this July had been record-breakingly warm. Which was part of the reason why Claire was fuming. On such a beach-perfect day, she had to be stuck at school learning Foodsafe so she could get a summer job, instead of going to Layne's family's lake house. Claire checked her pink Timex watch. 10:58. _Oh, shoot. I'm gonna be late._

Claire speed-walked down the halls of Briarwood until she reached room 106. A piece of lined paper was taped to the door, and _Foodsafe _was scribbled in it in red Sharpie. Claire opened the door cautiously.

"Hello, welcome to Foodsafe. Uh, just check off your name on the clipboard and here's your booklet." A short man with curly grey hair, who Claire assumed was the instructor, thrust a clipboard in front of her nose. Claire scanned the room, looking for a place to sit. Thankfully Massie Block and the rest of her crowd weren't here. Who needs a summer job when you have unlimited credit cards? Claire was obviously the last person to arrive, because there was only one seat left, in the very back corner of the room. She put her black heart-print Roxy tote on the desk and sat down.

"Hey, Lyons."

Oh dear. Out of all the people, why did _he_ have to be sitting beside her? He, best friends with Cam Fisher, cocky athlete; Kemp Hurley, laid-back skateboarder; and Josh Hotz, stuck-up rich kid. The kind of guys who were always seen with girls like Massie Block—girls who always, no matter what they were doing, looked like they were having more fun than you, and looked better doing it.

Claire ignored him and focused on what the instructor was saying.

"So, uh, we'll start off by watching a video… but I have to go find it, and, uh… can someone please set up the VCR?" He shook his head, looking lost, then walked out of the room.

Some kid at the front of the room grabbed the remote and turned on wrestling. This was met with loud protests from just about everyone in the room.

"Hey, Claire, likes wrestling, don't you?" said Jason, one of his equally cocky soccer-obsessed friends. He was sitting across the aisle with another Tomahawk, Brayden.

"Oh, yeah." Claire said sarcastically. "I just love it. I watch it every day." She rolled her eyes. Boys were so stupid.

The boys didn't speak to her again until they were halfway through the video.

"Hey, Claire, I found you a man." Derrick said, pointing at the screen.

"What?" Claire wasn't paying attention to the video, she was doodling in her notebook. "Oh, I missed him. Uh, tell me when he shows up again."

"Hey, Harrington!" Jason yell-whispered. "Stop flirting!"

"I'm sorry, apparently I was flirting." He said, and Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. Of course he was flirting. She had made that mistake before, when she was in Cam Fisher's drama class. All those boys were the same. They flirted with girls, whether they liked them or not, just because they could.

Claire grabbed her Roxy bag, and went out into the hallway to get a drink. She leaned her head against the lockers and closed her eyes. _Get a grip, Claire. He's just a flirt. A player. Just ignore him. _

After five deep breaths, she walked back into the room. The instructor was talking about cross-contamination.

"Claire!" _Don't look. _Too late. Claire's face broke out in a smile and she felt herself blushing.

_God, I'm such a freak._

She spent the next hour pretending to be very interested in what the instructor had to say, anything to take her mind off Derrick and how absurdly close he was to her.

"So, class, we're done for today. Tomorrow we'll cover the last two units in the book and then write the exam." Everyone groaned. Tests sucked, but tests in the summer were even worse.

Claire grabbed her bag and left, wishing she had a ride home. She put in her iPod headphones and began the walk home in the July sun.

"Hey, Claire, wait up!" He jogged towards her.

"Are you walking home?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Same." He reached out, grabbed one of Claire's headphones and stuck it in his ear.

"_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright, just dance."**_

'_Stupid shuffle. How come all the embarrassing catchy songs had to come on at the most inappropriate times?' _thought Claire. But when she pressed the 'skip' button, she wished she hadn't.

"_**In the heat of the summer sunshine, I miss you, like nobody else**_

_**In the heat of the summer sunshine, I'll kiss you, and nobody needs to know."**_

Derrick stopped and turned to her. He smiled, leaned in, and kissed her. Claire kissed him back. Why not? It was summer, and anything could happen.

Who said Foodsafe was boring? Claire had a feeling it was about to get interesting…

* * *

**My first oneshot. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, Foodsafe, Just Dance or Summer Sunshine. Heck, I don't even own Roxy or iPod.**


End file.
